Your McGee Is Showing!
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Abby is having a baby, but no one can tell who the real father is until the very end. Rated M for some mature content, but it's still funny to me . OOC


**Abigail, your McGee is showing!**

McGee and Abby were holding hands as they walked into her apartment building. She had a basement apartment that was as dark as her favorite wardrobe pieces, but she let her love show for McGee. She only had eyes for him as they pranced into her apartment, McGee eating at her lips and she squirmed.

"Timothy! Save some for the bed!" Abby grinned, throwing her keys on the table. "Now, get undressed or I'll do it for you my way."

McGee was not about to disobey a "direct order" and he stripped down immediately. Abby smiled and pushed him with one finger onto the bed. McGee smiled as she straddled him, still wearing her black and blood-red miniskirt and black, studded dog collar.

"Staying dressed?" he asked with a grin. She took off her top in a sexy fashion and threw it over the lamp, immediately casting a dark glow on the tiny apartment.

"I didn't wear my thong today for easy access. Now put that tip inside me or I'll get out my whip," she commanded with a smile. McGee thrusted his hips, letting his penis slip into the comforting space of Abigail's vagina. She pushed herself out of the hold. "Underwear off, now, McGee!" she said sternly, crossing her arms and making her double-D's bounce. McGee grew hard but followed her orders. She grabbed his boxers from his hands and threw them behind her. She then realigned herself and pushed him inside her. He moaned slightly as she rode him, putting her hands over his nipples, which grew harder, but not as fast as his cock, which soon was releasing its sweet seed inside the vagina of its owner's favorite coworker. She soon forced him on top, and he rode her like his life depended on it. She was soon making scratch marks on his chest and yowling like a hurt cat. He felt himself release at least three times, and she had lost count. Soon they were both panting and they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"Better?" McGee asked. Abigail nodded and chewed on her nails.

"You know, Timothy, I've always wanted to have sex with you, ever since that time I caught you in the elevator trying to do a little jig with your friend," Abby grinned.

"Well, if you'd help me with that more often, I wouldn't have to," he smirked. She moved her hands down to his penis.

"I'd be happy to help you out Tim!" she smiled, stroking it gently. She then cupped her hands and forcefully thrusted the tip through a small hole in her hands. McGee arched his back and ejaculated. Abby gasped. "McGee! It's too easy for you!"

"Is that a problem?" he asked guiltily.

"Not when you put it in my hands or in my pussy, but oral may be a problem," Abby smiled.

"That's not what you said last night," he purred. Abby let McGee lick off his seed, and then she mounted him again from the side.

"I love you Timothy," she smiled, hugging and kissing him and riding him softly. He kissed back, and soon they were passionately and Abby was ready for oral. She rotated herself, putting her mouth where her pussy once was, and McGee took the opportunity to get his tongue inside her. He slurped and she sucked and soon both were too happy to do anything but moan and nibble.

After what seemed like an hour, the two were laying in each other's arms watching a horror movie using Abigail's projector. Soon they were asleep. The next morning, they returned to NCIS Headquarters like nothing had happened.

**Sometime later…about 5 months…**

Abby went into Ducky's lab and put a file folder on his desk.

"Thank you, Jethro. Oh, it is you, Abigail. My, your McGee is showing! When are you due?" Ducky smiled. Abby gasped.

"Is that what that is? A baby? I thought I was gaining weight!" she gasped. "But I have been a little late…wait! How did you know about McGee and me?"

"I'm no fool, Abigail. I saw you two in the parking garage about six months ago, and I just assumed, mostly because of the noises, and the look on your faces…. The human's intercourse is much more advanced than many other species," Ducky began.

"But…you watched! Ducky, that's not what I expected of you!" Abby exclaimed. She then lifted her shirt, revealing a small melon, her and McGee's child. "So, this is a child?" Abby whispered. Dr. Mallard nodded.

"The fetus, in better terms," Dr. Mallard smiled. She then put his hand over hers. "You and McGee will make great parents, since you did such a good job with the first part," he mumbled.

"Ducky," Abby whispered. "So, no more concerts for a while?"

"No more concerts and no more caffeine! You could kill it with how much you drink!" he smiled. "But, the first thing you should do is sit Jethro and Timothy down and tell them of your condition."

"I knew you'd know what to tell me, Ducky. Thanks and…could you help me, once I tell them?" Abby begged. Her eyes looked sad, but Dr. Mallard's were sincere.

"You'll be fine! Go, and don't keep them waiting!" Dr. Mallard smiled. Abby hugged him and then went into the elevator, where McGee and Gibbs were.

"Well, Abs, how are you today? I haven't see you?" Gibbs smirked.

"Oh, I've been working on the case, talking with Ducky. Could I talk to you two in here, if you have the time?" Abby whispered. They nodded and let the doors close. Gibbs then stopped the elevator. "Well, McGee, you remember about five months ago, when…we didn't protect ourselves…?" she whispered, dragging her platform boots across the floor of the elevator.

"Of course, Abby, it was the best night of my life," McGee replied. Gibbs looked confused.

"Well…," Abby began. She then lifted her shirt to show them the little melon stomach. McGee picked her up and spun her around.

"It is mine, right?" McGee smiled. Abby nodded, but then shrugged. McGee looked confused and then looked to Gibbs.

"That was about five months ago, right?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded. Then she looked to the floor. "Is there someone else, Abby?"

"Well…Tony got in a little, but we used a condom! I swear!" she exclaimed. Her hormones then made her cry. "I'm a whore! I'm a dirty whore! I don't deserve this, and I shouldn't have done this to any of you! I'm sorry!" she wailed. Gibbs and McGee looked to each other above Abby, who was holding on to both of them.

"Abby, you are not a whore, you are a beautiful, vivacious girl who just happens to have had sex with every member of this department who's male…"

"And female," Abby whispered. The men immediately stood up, hoping to get to hear the rest of this, but Abby dragged her foot across the floor again as she leaned on the doors. The phone in the elevator then buzzed and Tony was seeing if Gibbs was in the elevator.

"Don't worry, we're fine," Gibbs replied. "You'd be better off using the stairs anyhow."

"Gibbs, what am I going to do?" Abby cried, once the phone was off.

"You're going to choose who you want to have this baby with, and then stick by them. Who is it going to be?" Gibbs asked. He turned on the elevator and it went up to Gibb's floor. Tony was still standing there and Siva was beside him. Abby looked as the four stood in front of her. She dragged her foot across the floor and then looked to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, but I only love you too much, not enough to have my baby with you," she whispered. She then pressed the down button and rode down the elevator. She went to Ducky and found him in his tiny office wearing his business suit. "You look so handsome," Abby smiled, fixing his collar."

"Have you told them?" Dr. Mallard asked. She nodded and then hugged him. They shared a deep kiss. She then pulled away and looked him in the eyes. She put his hand on her stomach.

"He's yours now, a little Ducky. You're my main man, my love," Abby smiled. They kissed again just as the remaining team entered the morgue. They all then walked back to the elevator.

"I can't believe it. Ducky, of all people, scored Abby!" Tony exclaimed.

"You're just mad because I got inside and you didn't," Siva smirked, holding her fingers under Tony's nose. He slapped it away.

"You're disappointed? She turned down McGee, and _he_ actually taped theirs. You're all working overtime tonight to compensate for your disappointment," Gibbs said sternly.

"But, Boss, you have a shrine of Abby in your desk," Tony grinned. Gibbs slapped him across the back of his head, and then pulled his hair, bringing his ear in direct contact with his lips.

"Ever mention that again, and I will cut that dick of yours off and give it to Abby for her to do with it what she pleases," Gibbs whispered. The four then entered the elevator and rode back to their office as Abby and Ducky kissed passionately in the morgue.


End file.
